


The Juggling And Other Stuff Job

by helens78



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Humor, Juggling, Multi, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker wants to try out some new toys.  Eliot's game in every possible way, and so is Alec (even if Alec can't juggle the way Eliot can).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Juggling And Other Stuff Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).



> For [](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**random_fic_is_random**](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/)'s New Year's comment fic challenge, and [](http://zvi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zvi**](http://zvi.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of "Leverage, Alec/Eliot/Parker, pegging". Happy New Year!

Parker has never been in a, you know, whatever, thing, with two boys before. It turns out to be full of hotness and fun and a lot of cheerful wrestling, which she likes a lot, but has also given her ideas that mean she needs more equipment, which she finds a little irksome until the package from Babeland.com turns up in the mail.

Alec finds her while she's trying on the new harness. "Hey," he says, coming around the side of the bed, eyes on the black leather straps around her legs. "You going out on a job somewhere or something?"

She turns around to face him fully, and his eyebrows draw together as he takes in the rest of the harness. The flat black front with the O-ring gets his attention, and then the drawn eyebrows turn into a wide-eyed expression with pursed lips. "_Oh._"

"So, no," she says, smiling at him. "Not a job, not going out."

"You could've taken off your pants. I think I would've gotten it faster."

"Huh? Oh." She looks down at herself; she did pull the harness on over her jeans. "Well, I didn't really think we were going to do this _right now_."

"Do what right now?"

They both look over at Eliot, who's grinning at them. Alec, meanwhile, has noticed that along with buying a harness, Parker also bought five different dildos to use with it, and they're all lined up neatly on the nightstand. They're in a row from the smallest (pink with white swirls) to the largest (dark forest green). Alec and Eliot themselves fit somewhere in the middle, but Parker's not one to limit herself.

"Oh! Hey. Think fast," she tells Eliot, and she snatches the smallest dildo and tosses it over to him. Eliot does think fast, of course, grabbing it out of the air, and since that worked so well, she chucks another one at him, and when she gets to three, he tosses the first one up in the air and starts juggling. This is maybe the best thing about Eliot--not the fact that he can and will juggle silicone dongs at a moment's notice, but the fact that nothing seems to knock him off his stride.

Alec is easily rocked, but also finds the humor in everything, and right now he's laughing his ass off at Eliot juggling three dildos, which makes him toss a fourth, and then a fifth, and Eliot does great with all of them, keeping all five neatly in the air and even doing a behind-the-back toss or two right up to the point where Alec gets him distracted. "So which of those you want our favorite Miss Thang to fuck you with first?"

It's at that point Eliot seems to notice what he's holding, and true to form, he doesn't get so flustered he drops any of them, though he does toss one back to Alec. "Not this one," he says. It's the purple one, second-biggest. "And not this one either," he says. He chucks the pink-and-white-swirls one at Alec, too, who promptly drops the first and misses the second. Parker rolls her eyes and grabs both, tossing them in her nightstand drawer.

"Don't look at me," Alec says. "I'm not the one who decided juggling them was a good idea."

"Not this one," Eliot says. Blue, right in the middle for size. He tosses it over and keeps juggling the last with one hand. Alec successfully catches the blue one and deposits it in the drawer next to Parker's other two--well, other several, since the old ones are all in this drawer, too. Eliot plants his right foot behind him a bit and covers his eyes with his free hand, continuing to juggle. All he's got left are the transparent-with-gold-glitter second smallest and the green biggest, and he starts counting down. "Three... two... one..."

The gold one goes flying straight at Parker, who catches it easily, and the green one to Alec, who makes a solid two-handed catch. Eliot opens his eyes and looks right at Parker, smiling. "You wanna?"

"Like you really have to ask. Honestly." Parker doesn't bother getting her pants off; she just slips the dildo in under the O-ring, carefully spinning it around so it's oriented the right way, and nods at Eliot. "Go ahead, hop up on the bed."

"Don't you wanna at least get naked?" Alec asks. "You're gonna end up with lube all over your clothes that way."

"So I'll use water-based lube, duh," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, okay, sure, but maybe I'd like to _see_ you naked," Alec points out. "Not that you fucking Eliot isn't gonna be hot either way, but..."

"Oh." Parker beams up at Alec. "Oh. Right. Sure, you bet."

It takes her less than five seconds to be out of her clothes, other than the harness, and Alec blinks at her once she's stripped down. He looks over at Eliot. "Did she even take the harness off to get her pants off?"

Eliot pushes himself up on the elbows; he's not undressed yet, either, just flat on his back across the foot of the bed. "If so, I sure didn't catch it."

"Advanced evil bra trick," Alec says.

"Evil--oh, the thing where girls take their bra off without taking their shirt off?"

"That. Evil."

"Seems kinda practical to me," Eliot says.

"It involves a woman taking off her underwear without you getting to see a damn thing."

"Point."

"Hey!" Parker frowns at both of them. "Actual real live naked woman _right here_. Wasn't I going to do something with this?" She gestures down at the dildo, and Eliot gives her an ear-to-ear grin. "_Thank_ you. Geez."

"Guess we better get you naked yourself, then," Alec says to Eliot. Eliot sits up, and Alec comes around behind him, kissing Eliot's neck as he helps Eliot out of his flannel overshirt. Parker drops to her knees--a little awkward with the dildo in, boy--and unties Eliot's bootlaces, tossing the boots aside. He can keep his socks on; it's a little chilly in here.

Alec draws Eliot's t-shirt up and over his head next, and then both of them go for Eliot's jeans. Alec gets the belt and buttons undone, but Parker gets to shimmy Eliot's jeans off his hips, and since Eliot's going commando today, there's nothing else to take off--he's wearing socks and a grin and nothing more.

"Well, this doesn't seem fair," Alec says, and he takes a few seconds to get his clothes off, too. Once that's done, he stretches out on his side next to Eliot, running his hand up and down Eliot's body. "How do you want to do this?"

Parker's pretty sure he's asking her, not Eliot, and she crooks a finger at Eliot, beckoning him down to the edge of the bed. He obliges, drawing his legs up, and Alec shakes his head as he sees Eliot's socks. "No. No, man, no. Just no."

"What?"

"The socks go."

"But--"

"The socks _go_," Alec repeats, reaching up and pulling one of them off himself.

While they bicker about it--Alec has a point that there were holes in the bottom of both socks, but Parker still doesn't see the big deal; it's better than having cold feet--Parker goes back to the nightstand for more supplies. She grabs some nice thick lube and a condom and a glove, and then there are more things than hands, and she sighs. Lube down. Condom on. Glove on. Lube back out. Okay.

"Need a hand or anything?" Alec says as she comes back.

"Where would I put a third hand?"

Alec frowns, but concedes the point with a nod. Eliot's grinning up at Parker, hands behind his knees, bending himself in half for her, which is really just so convenient... she tries to get the lube a little warmer before she slides her fingers inside him. He hisses anyway.

"Sorry," she murmurs. "I guess this isn't going to be as warm as it is when Alec does it..."

"But it'll be sexy," Alec says. "Really, _really_ sexy."

That gets Parker smiling all over again, and with Eliot smiling, too, she figures it's about time to do this.

She's got the angle in mind already from having felt her way inside him; that's the easy part, the recon job. The next trick is to do this without hurting him, because for all that the dildo's nowhere near as big as Alec, this is also her first try at fucking someone quite this way, and she bites her lower lip, concentrating as she pushes the first inch of the dildo into Eliot.

"All clear," Eliot breathes. He _does_ sound like he's having a good time, like she's maybe doing this right after all, so she pushes in a little deeper. It doesn't feel like much, the pressure's all wrong, but it looks like a million bucks. Better than a million bucks; a million bucks is all just paper, or usually a check or something. This is Eliot underneath her, licking his lips and nodding, and Alec lying next to him, one hand petting Eliot's hair while the other one--ah ha ha, she sees that--has sneaked over to his own cock, and is stroking nice and easy. "Green light, sweetheart, come on, little more here."

"Man, am I glad the pushy shit isn't just for me," Alec says. Eliot laughs, and so does Parker, but she keeps going now, steps forward as she gets her dildo the rest of the way into Eliot's ass. That kind of shuts Eliot up for a second; he lets his head fall back and groans, panting softly to himself.

It takes a minute to figure out how to move in this thing. There's still zero sensory feedback on her end, just the way the straps dig into her a little less when she's all the way inside him and a little more as she draws her dildo back out. It's totally not a hands-on experience--which is another idea, next time maybe she'll just use the dildo and say screw the harness.

On the other hand, it is pretty neat getting to watch both Alec and Eliot getting all hot and bothered over _her_ being the one rocking in and out of Eliot this way, and hey, she's got the rhythm now, she's got the hang of this. Easier than scooting down an air vent on her back for sure.

"More," Eliot says, "c'mon, harder, please, faster, harder," and Alec bends his head down and kisses Eliot so he won't keep babbling through all of this. Parker is _sure_ she knows what she's doing now, and she drives in harder, like he said, harder and faster, until Eliot's grunts and groans break past Alec's lips and he reaches down between his legs, jerking off with that quick little blurry motion that means--yep, there it is, he's coming. And she did that to him. _Kickass._

She draws out very carefully, remembering how sensitive he is when Alec does this to him, and she strips off the condom and her glove. Alec sits up and beckons her over, and she climbs up on his lap, beaming down at him.

"That was so fucking hot," Alec whispers.

"Wasn't it?"

"You wanna do me now?"

"Well, I was already here--" She frowns as her dildo bumps into his stomach; it doesn't flip up and out the way nearly as easily as his or Eliot's do. "Okay, wait."

It only takes a second to shimmy out of the harness, a second which Alec uses to snag a condom and roll it on--okay, so it's five or six or ten seconds, but still, not long--and then she pounces Alec flat, climbing up and squeezing her thighs around his hips. "Hi."

"Hi," Alec replies, hands sliding up and down her back. He grins at her. "Still wanna?"

"God, you have the attention span of a goldfish," she says, because hello, naked woman pouncing him flat, what does he _think_ she wants, but he stops laughing at her when she sinks down on his cock, taking it inside her in a warm, slow, slippery glide, and then she's rocking on top of him, making him shudder underneath her, and _oh, God, yes_, he feels _fantastic_.

Eliot comes back to himself enough to put his hands on her, to caress her back and her shoulder while Alec reaches up to her breasts, and then Eliot's behind her, straddling Alec's legs, too, kissing her neck and reaching down between her legs, so very, very agile just minutes after coming, so not fair, but she can't really complain--not _now_, not while he's stroking her clit in just the right way, and with a squeak and a shudder, she comes first--second, whatever--and grinds down hard on Alec's cock, moaning.

Alec puts his hands on her hips and thrusts up, pushing in as deep as he can, and then he's curling up just a little, eyebrows scrunching together in that super-hot way they do, and she can feel him pulsing inside her as he comes.

She bends down afterwards--she has to shimmy out of Eliot's grasp, but like that's hard--and kisses Alec right between the eyebrows. "You're so hot," she mumbles.

"_I'm_ hot? Me?" Alec laughs at her. "Look who's talking."

_-end-_


End file.
